Dragon Ball GT: Baby the Rouge Soul
by Daizex Vex
Summary: What would happen if the ending of the Baby Saga happened a lot differently? What if Baby never lost? Find out a scenario like this here.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball GT: Baby the Rouge Soul

It was the most climatic battle to see the Universe since the God of Destruction versus the Super Saiyan God, it was Goku versus Baby.

"You impudent monkey! Your new furry transformation will be no match for me soon!" The tall possessed Vegeta laughed.

Goku, in his new Super Saiyan 4 form was battling against Vegeta, but this wasn't a normal Vegeta. Vegeta was possessed by the Tuffle King, Baby. "Stop this now Baby. You don't have to take your anger for your race out on us. We aren't the Saiyans who killed your people!"

The opposing force said nothing, instead he let out a powered yell, launching his opponent, as well as anyone nearby, away from him.

'Dammit Bulma.. How long will that machine take!' Baby thought to himself enraged at how long it was taking.

Suddenly Goku flew into action, backhanding Baby sending him flying down towards his tower. Right where his machine was being made.

Bulma saw the incoming Baby, panicking she fled down the long staircases. Baby came crashing through seconds after, going through and destroying the machine.

"No.. No! NO! YOU DISGUSTING IMPUDENT MORONIC SCUM! THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! THE MASQUERADE ENDS NOW!" Baby Vegeta floated up into the Stratosphere of the Tuffle Planet, his telepathic powers connecting him to all who were under his power, "People on Earth, Planet Tuffle, M-2, Luud, Pital, or down in Hell! Give me your energy! Allow me to embrace the power of our shared hatred of the Saiyan Race!" Suddenly Baby glowed with shining black energy. His form changed, his hair grew out, his eyebrows disappeared, and his power exponentially increased. The red lines on his face grew out spreading further across his face, his eyes turned red and black, and he grew taller.

Goku watched in awe of this transformation. "B-Baby's as strong as if not stronger than me now.. I've got to hit him while he's still powering up! KA... ME..." A massive blue orb of ki, exceeding even his Kamehameha x10, appeared in his hands, "HA... ME..." The orb grew larger and larger each second. 'Now time to try something I haven't done in years.' Goku thought to himself. "HAAAAAA!" The beam shot out at the transforming Baby. "KAIO-KEN TIMES 20!" Goku added immediately after. The now Super Saiyan 4 plus Kaio-Ken x20 warrior launched the largest and most overpowered Kamehameha ever seen. Before it could reach Baby his power suddenly dropped from overload. The blast failed to reach Baby who now finished his transformation. Baby proceeded to grab the now weak Super Saiyan 4. He took the Saiyan's tail and ripped it out. He then took the deforming Goku's head and pulled it off as well.

Suddenly, Baby felt a terrible pain in his stomach. He gripped him stomach and began coughing violently. After several minutes he spit out a growing chocolate figure. The chocolate figure formed Majuub.

"Baby! How could you kill my mentor?!" Majuub screeched as he saw the dead Goku's body.

Baby laughed, "Easily. He was just another impudent Saiyan. Now it's your turn pest."

Majuub quickly put up his guard as Baby launched off the ground towards him. Baby broke Majuub's guard with his knee, and then gave the fusion teen a swift uppercut. Majuub's nose was bleeding and broken, and he had lost a few teeth. Baby then gripped Majuub's legs in his hands and began spinning the opposing warrior around fast. Baby, not aware of just how much the difference was in the power of the two fighters, experienced surprise at the sight of Majuub upper half and lower half disconnecting from the speed and pressure. The surprise quickly wore off as Baby stamped his foot down into the broken and bloody face of Majuub. He kept pushing down until he heard a crack. His foot had went through Majuub's head.

Baby leapt up into the upper troposphere of the Tuffle Planet he then announced to all of his people in a proud tone, "Glorious Tuffle people! We have finally succeeded in our goal! The Saiyan known as Goku has been eliminated! Let this day be a international holiday forevermore!"

A few days later.

Baby and his mistress Bulma were strolling through their courtyards when suddenly ki blasts were launched at them. Baby shielded Bulma from them, and deflected them off into the sky. "Who dares attack the great Tuffle King?!"

Baby looked to see the Supreme Kai floating in the air above the courtyard, and behind him floated Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Bulla who were all freed from the Tuffle control. "Impudent half-breeds, and a failure of a god.." Baby snapped his fingers and suddenly the dormant eggs implanted in each of the half-breeds brains became active again. The four turned to the Supreme Kai and attacked him.

"No! You have to fight Baby not me!" The Supreme Kai yelled at them as he dodged flurries of punches and kicks. "We would never attack our King and Queen!" Tuffle Goten yelled releasing several more punched at the Kai. From behind the Supreme Kai, Tuffle Gohan unleashed a charged ki blast. It soared right through the Supreme Kai's heart. The Kai fell to the ground, tears in his eyes, "I've failed you... Universe.." He then lost consciousness and proceeded to pass on to the afterlife.

Baby congratulated his regained warriors and invited them to dine with him in the evening.

Later in the evening.

Inside the Grand Tuffle Palace in the capital city, Furutsu, there was a feast. The guests and host sat at a large roundtable, with Baby at the seat of honor. At his right sat Bulma, at his left sat Gohan. On Bulma's right sat Bulla, and at Gohan's right sat Videl. On Bulla's right sat Trunks, and finally on Videl's right sat Goten. The seat across from Baby, at the other end of the roundtable, remained empty. For hours the seven beings dined and chartered, having a wonderful time. They made plans to go to nearby worlds and establish Tuffle rule on them.

That concludes Chapter 1 of Dragon Ball GT: Baby the Rogue Soul. Thank you all for reading, I hope to see good reviews. And I will answer any question you may have. Unless it's a spoiler.

Power Levels for this chapter:

Super Baby Vegeta 2: 400,000,000,000,000

Super Saiyan 4 Goku: 750,000,000,000,000

Super Baby Vegeta 3: 860,000,000,000,000

Super Saiyan 4 Kaio-Ken x20 Kamehameha Goku: 15,500,000,000,000,000,000

Goku tail cut off and retransforming: 10,000,000,000,000

Majuub: 250,000,000,000,000

Gohan: 850,000,000,000

Goten: 600,000,000,000

Trunks: 620,000,000,000

Bulla: 12,115,000,000

Supreme Kai: 160,000,000,000

Tuffle Gohan: 4,000,000,000,000

Tuffle Goten: 2,500,000,000,000

Tuffle Trunks: 2,700,000,000,000

Tuffle Bulla: 400,000,000,000

Bulma (not shown): 6

Tuffle Bulma: 38,900

Videl (not shown): 5,100

Tuffle Videl: 231,650

Thanks for reading -Daizex Vex


	2. CHAPTER 2

Dragon Ball GT: Baby the Rouge Soul

Baby and his Tuffle warriors, formerly known as the Half-Saiyans, had just finished attacking their tenth world today.

It had been several months since Baby had issued the plans to begin the Universal Tsufruization Process.

Baby had been configuring a name for his new form, but for now his mistress, the scientist Bulma, had classified it as; Super Baby Vegeta 3.

There were times when Baby wondered what would've happened if he had become a great ape, though he decided he didn't care. What has happened, has happened. All the Saiyans, at least all the ones he knew of |Epic Foreshadowing|, were dead or Tsufruized.

The leader of the planet they were attacking finally surrendered, and soon his world was turned Tuffle. The warrior headed home to check on the current map of their territory, they hadn't visited their capital planet, Tuffle Planet, in days.

Hours later they arrived on Tuffle Planet.

"Lord Baby." The guards greeted, saluting, as their Lord and his warriors walked into the palace.

Walking into the palace Baby had Bulma pull up the map of their current territory. "My lord, our current expanse of Tuffles is taking up 70% of the Northern Galaxy Quadrant, 52% of the Western Galaxy Quadrant, and 30% of the Central Galaxy Quadrant. The Eastern and Southern Galaxy Quadrants still remain untouched by our forces." Bulma reported to Baby.

"Excellent! How are the troops progressing?" Baby asked.

"The progression of the Tuffle Military Project is well underway. The average number for are soldiers are ranked at Level C on the power meters." Bulma explained to her Lord.

"This is truly magnificent!" Baby said pleased. He then turned and motioned to Gohan, who then proceeded to follow him out.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Bulma asked.

"We're going to spar. I don't want to end up out of shape Bulma." Baby replied.

One walk to the training grounds later.

"Alright my second in command, show me your full power." Baby commanded the Tufflized Gohan.

"Yes sir!" Gohan said, saluting.

The young adult Tuffle warrior began powering up, entering the form simply known as Ultimate. The white aura shown brilliantly around him. His aura then turned a light teal as he powered up to the very limit.

"This is all I possess." Gohan said to his master, hoping his master wouldn't be disappointed.

Baby was surprised, "I had no idea you were capable of such power Gohan! You're about half as strong as the Saiyan Goku in that red furred form!" 'How did I not know of this power?! No matter. It's under my command now.'

Baby and Gohan began clashing.

Baby went for a barrage of punches at Gohan's abdomen, while Gohan tried for several swift kicks at Baby's waist.

Meanwhile on the nearby Planet Earth, a lone figure stood in the mountains, he had escaped Baby's control. His name was Lapis, more commonly known as Android 17.

"That rat Tuffle scum. I'll save you sister." Android 17 had gotten a little crazy from being the last non Tuffle being.

He could feel Baby's power from here, it far surpassed his own. In all these years he had barely been able to surpass that stupid insect Cell. He trained, but it wasn't as much as he now wished it had been.

"Goku.. For once I wish you were alive..." 17 quietly said to himself.

Being an Android, it was impossible for anyone to sense where he was.

He had long since acquired the ability of ki sense.

Back on Tuffle Planet, Gohan was just finishing up launching a barrage of ki beams at Baby. Baby deflected them all to the ground, and then went in to deliver a ki covered fist to Gohan's face.

Gohan barely blocked it, Gohan then let down his guard from the sudden jolt Baby's attack had delivered. Baby took the advantage to unleash a barrage of punches and kicks to Gohan. He ended it with a swift uppercut. The force would've been enough to send Gohan all the way from Tuffle Planet to Earth, but Gohan managed to use the last of his ki to get back to the ground.

"Excellent work Gohan. Soon you'll be even stronger. As will I. For in these Tufflized bodies we still hold the Zenkai ability. As soon as we finish recuperating we shall be stronger than ever before!" Baby smirked looking down at the injured Gohan, 'Soon I'll train the others. Soon we'll all surpass limits thought possible. No one will be able to challenge the Tuffles.'

Within minutes the two fighters were in Healing Chambers Bulma had constructed. Baby got out in only two hours, but Gohan took three. During that one hour, Baby tried to train Bulla. She had great stamina and defense, but not great attack power. Baby defeated her in 20 minutes. She was sent to the Healing Chamber. Baby then commenced to train both Goten and Trunks at the same time.

Baby prepares to train Goten and Trunks. What will happen? What's 17's role in the story? Find out next time on Dragon Ball GT.

This chapter was fun to write. Especially the part with 17. Remember it's been about 4-5 months. The timing is important if you want to know what's happening in 1 year.

Power Levels for this Chapter;

Super Baby Vegeta 3: 870,000,000,000,000

Super Baby Vegeta 3 (Zenkai): 910,000,000,000,000

Tuffle Gohan: 1,875,000,000,000

Tuffle Ultimate Gohan: 375,000,000,000,000

Tuffle Gohan (Zenkai): 3,000,000,000,000

Tuffle Bulla: 75,000,000,000

Tuffle Bulla (Zenkai): 230,000,000,000

Tuffle Goten: 1,000,000,000,000

Tuffle Trunks: 1,200,000,000,000

Android 17: 103,510,000,000

Explanation for why Tuffle Gohan, Tuffle Bulla, Tuffle Goten, and Tuffle Trunks are given weaker power levels than what they had in the last chapter; They were all at full power in the last chapter. These are base levels.

Q and A

Q. Very interesting start, I wonder if Baby is going to become some kind of anti-hero.

I actually have a story in a similar vein but it's what if Baby went inside of Goku instead of Vegeta? I tell ya, I change alot of the story! For example in mine, Baby manages to go SSJ4 as well! Give it a read sometime, you won't be disappointing!

A. I never classified Baby as a villain, but more of someone who tried to do something he thought was right but went about it the wrong way. As for him being an anti-hero, it'll become more clear as the story goes on.

I think your story sounds like an excellent idea. I shall read as soon as I can. The idea sounds interesting.

Thanks to all who read the fanfiction! ~Daizex Vex


	3. CHAPTER 3

Dragon Ball GT: Baby the Rouge Soul

Before this chapter begins I would like to state that my other story, The Story Of Codex Navotax, has been and most likely will continue to be on hold. Until Codex finishes his latest saga (not the one currently happening in the fanfiction) that will eventually be put into the fanfiction, I have stopped researching his stories for material. For those of you who like the story, this may be a let down, for those of you who don't care, you may have just wasted time reading this little author note entirely. Now without further ado, into the story we go.

Baby called Goten and Trunks out to the training grounds. It was time for their training to begin.

"Now power up as much as you can, demonstrate to me your power." Baby commanded the two Tufflized young adults.

Goten and Trunks both went into Super Saiyan, or well the correct term is probably Super Tuffle as neither are still Saiyans ((or half Saiyans)), then ascending to full power. "This is our fullest." They said in unison. While Trunks as always had the advantage, the two seemed at the same level.

"Hm.. You two make a great team I assume?" Baby asked his two minions.

"Yes sir. In fact we are one of the strongest fusions ever displayed." Trunks replied to Baby.

Baby was shocked, "Fusion you say? Demonstrate this Fusion to me immediately."

Goten and Trunks then turned so that they were facing each other the took ten steps back, and then turned back I Baby. They then did many alien dance stances as they moved closer to each other, finally both fingertips touching, a yellow light surrounded them. When it cleared one, Super Tuffle, warrior stood.

"What is this? Who are you now?! Goten or Trunks?" Baby asked the new being, surprised at this sudden event.

"I am neither Goten nor Trunks, I am Gotenks. This form I like to classify as Super Gotenks." Gotenks did some stretches and then moved so that he stood exactly 1 dekameter across from Baby.

"Well we'll see how powerful this, Super Gotenks, really is." Baby began to enter a fighting stance.

"This is not the limit of our power." Gotenks confessed, "We have two higher levels."

"Two higher levels you say?" Baby was surprised once more. "Demonstrate them. I command it to be so."

The Tuffle warrior then went from Super Gotenks into Super Gotenks 2, his hair spiking up more and his golden aura raging wildly, he then became Super Gotenks 3, his hair going down his back, and his power exponentially higher than before.

"I am Super Gotenks 3." Gotenks said, doing a slight bow, then reassuming his fighting position.

"Incredible. You're stronger than Gohan's level.." Baby's red eyes calculated the form, 'It's similar to that rat Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form.. His previous forms as well were similar to the other Super Saiyan transformations.. Shall I eventually try fusion? But with who? Gohan is the obvious choice.. But still.. What if we're somehow incompatible..?'

After a moment, Baby got out of his deep thoughts and returned to the present. He and Gotenks began a short-lived battle, Baby easily defeated him taking minor damage. Baby then threw in an extra beating to Goten and Trunks so that they would get stronger. He made sure Goten got hurt just a little bit more so that he could fill the gap between Goten and Trunks.

Within minutes the two were in healing chambers.

Reports reached Baby from Bulma, the Northern and Western Galaxies had successfully been Tufflized.

Side note: Android 17 will be known as Lapis and Android 18 will be Lazuli.

On Earth, Lapis (formerly Android 17) was growing even more mad from deprivation of someone else. He constantly scanned the planet looking and hoping for someone else who managed to not be possessed. Suddenly he found it..

"Figures he wouldn't be possessed.. Out of all the people.. Why did it have to be Piccolo?!" Lapis was a little disappointed, but never the less he was excited. Suddenly he felt two more presences along with Piccolo, one that was around the strength of Frieza, and one a little less than old man Roshi.

Lapis could tell the one around Frieza's strength was a hybrid Saiyan. Saiyans had a certain feel to their energy.

'No time to lose thinking, I have to get to them.' Lapis told himself. He then got in 'his' car he recently 'bought' and drove fast towards their location.

As he was driving he got the sudden realization that no one would sense him flying.. "Crap.. I wasted time.." He then got out and flew as fast as he could.

Minutes later he landed in front of Piccolo, Pan, and Hercule who were in a valley several miles outside West City.

Piccolo immediately jumped at him, "Pan! Take Hercule and run! Baby's found us!" Lapis quickly raised his hands to show that he was no threat, "Easy Piccolo! I'm here because I need your help! Baby has taken over the Galaxy! I can't stop him by myself.."

Piccolo could tell what Lapis really wanted, his sister Lazuli, but he didn't want to call Lapis out. "Alright. We'll need to train. As much as possible. To do that we'll have to find somewhere Baby hasn't reached yet. We could try the Eastern Galaxy, but first we need a ship." Piccolo directed the Cyborg.

Lapis smirked, "Heh heh.. I can handle that.." He began devising a plan to steal a spaceship from Capsule Corp, which had become a hub for ships coming to and from Earth.

Piccolo then turned to Pan and Hercule, "I'm not asking you two to come with us, but I feel like you'd be safer with us than here. Will you two come?"

Pan shrugged, "I've already spent a year up there.. What's a little longer going to do damage wise? I'll come."

All eyes were now on Hercule, the aging champion looked torn, he wanted to go with Pan and keep her safe, but he also wanted to protect Earth. Finally he decided, "Yes. I'll come with you."

Lapis was growing excited, "So it's decided then! We're all going to space!"

Panic in the Capsule Corp Spacecraft Center, a ship had been stolen. No one knew who the culprit could be, making it all the more easier to not get caught. Lapis, having no sensible energy, was able to hide quite well from the Tuffles. Soon they had their ship. And off to space they went..

In three weeks the four had made it away from the Tuffles into the Eastern Galaxy. In the space cruise, Piccolo taught Hercule how to use Ki for flying and improving on fighting.

By the time the three weeks were over, Hercule was about somewhere in between Raditz's and Nappa's levels.

Pan was improving on her own. She trained her heart out to get stronger and stronger. While she wasn't a Super Saiyan, she had the spirit of one. She was now almost stronger than Frieza and Cooler were.

As for Piccolo and Lapis, both were a bit stronger than Cell after he returned from blowing up. Piccolo and Lapis would train together while Pan and Hercule slept or took breaks.

A few days after entering the Eastern Galaxy, they discovered a nice uninhabited plant filled planet.

Some animals lived on the planet, but nothing stronger than any kid of creature they've seen on earth.

They lived inside the ship, and began their training on the planet.

Earth began rumbling, the effects of the Black Star Dragon Balls went off terrible.

The planet shook and began to explode.

Everyone on Planet Tuffle panicked, there loved ones were there.

Baby simply instantaneously moved to New Namek, which was already under his control, and he had Porunga fix the Earth and shut down the Black Star Dragon Balls.

As Baby returned to Planet Tuffle, Gohan ran up to meet him. "How did you fix it?"

Baby smirked, "Simple. I had Porunga fix it."

Pan and Hercule grow stronger, but not as strong as Lapis or Piccolo. Will the four of them be able to fight Baby and his Tuffle Warriors?

I hope this chapter answers all questions regarding Pan and Hercule. :)

Power Levels for this Chapter;

Super Baby Vegeta 3: 910,000,000,000,000

Tuffle Goten: 1,000,000,000,000

Tuffle Trunks: 1,200,000,000,000

Tuffle Gotenks: 4,400,000,000,000

Super Tuffle Gotenks: 220,000,000,000,000

Super Tuffle Gotenks 2: 440,000,000,000,000

Super Tuffle Gotenks 3: 880,000,000,000,000

Tuffle Gohan: 3,000,000,000,000

Tuffle Bulla: 230,000,000,000

Super Baby Vegeta 3 (Zenkai from battling Super Gotenks 3): 1,089,500,000,000,000

Lapis: 104,000,000,000

Lapis (after training with Pan, Hercule, and Piccolo): 200,000,000,000

Piccolo: 91,000,000,000

Piccolo (after training with Lapis, Hercule, and Pan): 188,600,000,000

Pan: 1,000,000

Pan (after training): 110,000,000

Hercule: 126

Hercule (after learning ki, flight, and some training from Piccolo): 5,350

Hercule (after more training but solo): 15,610

Oh man Lapis is going to have to work a miracle to get his sister back, he's currently barely able to fight Tuffle Bulla.

Q and A

Q. Hmmmmmm a good story and from what I can tell the only ones that are left to save the day are 17 Piccolo who was alive but never showed up Hercule and Pan who is the last free Saiyan who must be in hiding right now giving what is going on and training as its stated by akira toriyama that Pan dose have the pontentule to be very strong.

I do wonder if Baby can take over every living thing right now as some may have a stronger mind that his eggs may not work on them.

A. Thanks for complimenting the story. Hercule, Pan, Lapis(17), and Piccolo are all freed from Baby, and yes they are training while Pan is strong and does have potential, she won't be able to fight against Baby for a long time. But minor spoiler, she isn't the last Saiyan, I'll leave you to guess who is ;).

As for Baby taking over every little thing; Yes he can and is trying to. His plan is the same plan introduced in GT, the Universal Tsufruization Plan which is to Tufflize the entire Universe. Having a strong mind won't protect from Baby, while he may not look it (being that he's in Vegeta's body), he is of an extreme intellect, he just has childish behavior because of his young age. Only in his Adult form that he became around the time of his death in canon DBGT did he actually mature.

Q. WOW and OMG what a story hope you up date soon man. Oh and is Pan even alive?

A. Thanks for the compliments, I hope this is soon enough for you. This chapter answers what's up with Pan.

Thanks for reading the fanfiction bruhs and brahs! ~Daizex Vex


End file.
